


A Jewel To Worship

by WorkInProgress84



Category: Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorkInProgress84/pseuds/WorkInProgress84
Summary: Atlanteans know a thing or two about having fun, and Kida wants to teach Milo a "tradition" of theirs.





	A Jewel To Worship

“I would like to show you something, Milo,” Kida said, her bright blue eyes brimming with excitement as she got up on her knees next to him.

Milo squinted up at her, hair spilling on the pillow beneath his head. He was better at deciphering maps and languages than he was at understanding people, as most of his fellow universitaries would have attested to, but he’d grown to know Kida well - intimately, even - and right now he could smell mischief on this woman like it was a tangible thing.

“Sure,” he replied anyway. “What is it?”

He figured things couldn’t get any more dire than the events that had brought him here, and besides he was quite hopeless at saying no to Kida. So far everything she’d shown him of Atlantis had been marvellous, wonders he couldn’t have imagined in his wildest dreams, although the curiosity forever remained tinged with trepidation.

“It’s… a custom of sorts, here,” Kida started, wringing her hands a little. He raised an eyebrow as his heartbeat picked up a little, the show of uncharacteristic nervousness putting him on edge.

“O- kay… A ceremony, an initiation? Is it going to be painful? I’m sorry I cried for the tattoo but Kida, it burnt,” he pleaded, letting his imagination get the better of him - as usual.

“No, no, Milo!” she shook her head, laying her palms on his bare chest to soothe him. “It’s not another tattoo, and it’s not painful at all, I promise. It’s… quite the opposite, actually.”

The way she bit her lower lip as she whispered the last words, the way she peered at him from under her fringe, coyly batting her eyelashes, the way her body undulated as she relaxed on the mattress they shared… it all went straight to Milo’s groin.

Kida’s undeniable sensuality was a sight to behold. Even after several months in Atlantis, all of them spent by her side, the way her hips swayed with her every step still sent Milo’s blood pumping. Just thinking about it had him growing even harder. It was magical, almost, how a simple look over her shoulder could send him scrambling after her like a horny teenager.

“I’m listening,” Milo replied, his voice strangled with desire, and Kida’s smile burst out of her.

The force she used to roll him over almost sent him over the edge of the mattress, but that was par for the course when you got engaged to a mighty warrior queen and Milo wouldn't have changed it for the world. He just let her manhandle him, quickly divesting him of the last of his clothes and tugging at his narrow hips until he was kneeling on all fours, frantically grabbing at the glasses that threatened to fly off his nose with the jerky movements.

He was now very naked while Kida still had all of her clothes on; so they didn't cover much more than the absolute minimum, but Milo still felt a lot more vulnerable for being the only naked one… especially in the position she'd put him.

“K- Kida?” he spluttered, his face heating up even as his shaft finished hardening under him. “Darling, what’s-”

“It’s something we like to do,” she crooned as she stroked his back reassuringly. "You'll like it, you'll see."

He had very little doubt he wouldn't. Kida had shown him wonders, indeed, and more besides; Atlanteans were not shy about sex. On the surface, some of the things she'd introduced him to he'd heard were only done in French brothels - things the French really ought to think about exporting.

Kida kept on caressing his back and buttocks in broad, calming strokes. It felt almost like a massage and, in a matter of minutes, Milo was soft and pliant under her sure hands. He would have fallen asleep if not for the insistent erection that swung between his legs as he stretched up like a lazy cat-

Kida bit his butt.

Milo's eyes almost popped out of his head and he reared back with a squeak, surprised. The sensation shot up his spine straight to his pleasure centre.

Kida chuckled. "Is this okay?"

“This is a customs of Atlantis?” he asked, craning his neck so she’d see how outraged he was.

Kida laughed some more and kissed the sensitive skin. “Do you want me to stop?”

Milo thought about it; the bite had merely been a playful nibble, and nothing but his own inhibitions was preventing him from enjoying this... Not to mention how every cell in his body but the ones in his brain seemed to be on board with this new experience. And really, he trusted Kida to stop if he grew too uncomfortable.

“No, I don’t want to stop.”

Kida smiled at him, a soft smile she reserved for when she was particularly pleased with him. Milo shivered with contentment, and then with renewed desire when Kida started stroking him again. The position was still strange, but she made it alright and soon he was warm from her caresses again.

It became obvious the end goal was his butt when she began focusing on it more, alternating softer touches and frank handfuls of the globes, and when she spread his cheeks with strong fingers and blew on his hole, Milo gasped, his hands curling around fistfuls of delicate sheets. He was still trying to process the cool, foreign sensation when she bent over him and placed a flutter of a kiss on his most vulnerable place.

Milo whined, burying his face in the pillows, and held on for dear life, excited beyond measure.

"Still doing good?"

"Mmhmm," was the only (very high-pitched) reply he could muster.

Kida's throaty laughter reverberated against him as she nipped at the fine skin around the ring of muscle, going up then down and up again, changing sides, avoiding the place where he needed her the most, slowly driving him insane. 

And then, without a warning, she gave a light flick of tongue at the very top of his cleft.

Milo took a deep breath in; if he was honest with himself, he’d sort of known what was coming. The reality of it, though, the sensation that sizzled up his every nerve from a single touch… that's something he couldn't have foreseen.

"Still okay?" Kida asked, softly, as she ran her short nails up and down his spine.

"Kida," he breathed, at a loss. 

It was answer enough.

She resumed pecking and nipping and caressing him. She was everywhere at once and Milo couldn’t focus under the onslaught of pleasure. He wondered if he’d be able to take it. As it were, he was so hard he feared he would spend the moment he touched himself.

Then Kida surprised him with a long, broad lick from his testicles to the top of his cleft. He buried another undignified moan into the pillow, his glasses painfully digging into his face. He let out another when she blew a cool stream of air onto the now wet skin. 

"Shh, you're doing so well, my Milo," she cajoled, the fleshy pad of a finger trailing low, circling his entrance. "So beautiful, so responsive, look at you: we've barely started and you're already shaking like a leaf."

Milo whined again. He didn't know if it was an Atlantean thing or just a Kida thing, but she was pretty good at this sort of pillow talk. She seemed to always know the right words to take his pleasure to new heights.

Kida brushed a featherlight kiss right on his hole; Milo sucked a breath in through his teeth. The thrill made his head spin, the contrast between such an innocent kiss and the place where it was pressed… Milo wanted it again. He clenched his jaw shut hard to keep the shameless begging in.

God, the tip of Kida's tongue… He wanted it so bad. The dirtiness, the shame, the pleasure, he wanted it all.

"Please," he finally groaned, inching back to get closer.

Kida wasted no time asking what he wanted; she dove right in. She sealed her mouth against his rim and laved at his hole, again and again until Milo’s body was pure sensation; he could feel everything, from the rasp of the sheets against his knees to the weight of his crystal hitting his chin as he squirmed on Kida’s tongue wantonly.

She got him so wet he could feel a trail of cool saliva running down the inside of his thigh; Kida licked and licked, changing angles and speed as she feasted on him, her approving groans rippling across his skin. Milo had never felt such primal lust, such unadulterated desire, but now he needed Kida to see this through.

Milo inanely wondered if they did this in French brothels because, if they didn't, they were definitely missing out on something extraordinary.

Milo was going insane; Kida was relentless, pushing the blunt tip of her tongue against his entrance like she wanted in. Her hair tickled the back of his thighs as she lavished his hole with kisses and drowned him in pleasure.

His erection still hung heavy and painful between his legs, so he wrapped his hand around it and squeezed. The relief was immediate; his breath rushed out of him on a sob.

"Mmh, Milo, so good for me," Kida breathed warm against him. The pad of a finger brushed against his most secret place as she drew back to praise him. "So eager, I knew you'd love this, knew you’d love the idea of me getting into you like this. So deep, Milo, I want to be so deep in you, want you to come like this on my tongue. Can you do this for me, love?”

Milo was panting so hard that black spots danced before his eyes, but he couldn’t for the life of him take deeper breaths. He rutted into his fist and pushed back on Kida’s finger, needing her in like he literally needed air right then, desperately… But when she finally breached him, he fell still.

It was strange, this foreign presence. Milo was so mad with lust, though, he couldn’t even spare a thought for the righteous standards he’d believed in most of his adult life. All he could feel was his Kida, inside and out, and it was right.

Kida kissed around her finger. Milo moaned, a trickle of clear liquid coming out of his shaft, so she kept going.

His face in the pillow, he could barely recognize the sounds coming from his own mouth, more mewls than moans, more beast than man, and it seemed to please Kida to no end: she hummed as she kissed and licked around the small digit that shallowly, maddeningly probed at him.

“More, Kida. More, just a little… more, please,” he whined lowly.

Her finger sank in.

Milo’s back bowed as he released all over the sheets. He painted the bed in great ropes of white, his vision going blurry while his orgasm went on and on, his hole spasming around the finger Kida still held deep in him. Her free hand stroked his back in long, calming gestures he didn’t understand what he’d done to deserve until he realised he was crying.

His hips kept on driving into his fist, uncaring of how sensitive he was becoming, chasing the most powerful aftershocks he’d ever experienced. He was hyper aware of every inch of skin and, at the same time, like his body was pure electricity, intangible. 

Milo only floated down, still quietly weeping, when Kida removed her finger and went back to caressing his body.

“Are you alright?” she asked once he’d finally flopped onto his side. Her concerned face appeared right in front of his, and Milo realised he’d lost his glasses somewhere in the mountain of blankets piled on their bed. He hoped he hadn’t got any semen on them.

“Yeah,” he sniffed, hastily wiping away the tear tracks on his cheeks. “Thank you, that was- uh, that was-”

“Good?” Kida enquired, her raised eyebrows disappearing behind her fringe. Oddly, her hesitance helped to dissolve his embarrassment and his face melted into a soft smile, more befitting of the bone-deep satisfaction he was feeling.

“Incredible.” Kida’s face broke into a blinding smile. Milo grabbed her and rolled them over so she was settled on top of him, her hair shielding them from the outside world. “Now I know you guys did all these centuries, you have no idea how much I regret not coming here sooner.” 

She laughed and tucked her head into his neck. “My Milo… Do you think you’ll want to try it on me at some point?” Milo was spent, and yet he felt himself twitch. Kida, whose thigh was draped over his, felt it too and looked up at him, a glint in her blue eyes. “Next time, then?”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13 of the NSFW Challenge - Rimming


End file.
